The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for resharpening cutting tools made of metal, particularly tools having a cutting edge of complex curve, such as those used for punching out printed matter, by electropolishing process.
Conventionally, the resharpening of cutting tools has been performed manually or mechanically by using grindstones or files. With such conventional method, there may not be so much problem involved in resharpening cutting tools having a simple cutting edge, but in the case of tools used for punching out printed matter into complex shapes, the cutting edge of complex curve of the tool has numbers of concaves and convexes, making mechanical resharpening impossible and forcing the operator to resort to manual resharpening, which takes much time and labor.
Further, satisfactory resharpening requires a great deal of skill. Thus, another disadvantage is that all operators cannot always resharpen the tool satisfactorily.